


Lust in the dark

by Nenchen



Category: Swapfell dawn - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Fontcest, Idea only from the title, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, SFD Cest, Stripping, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Swapfell dawn by LadyMalice, Writing at 2 am, black - Freeform, editing the following 3 days XD, if you ask and get her characters ic you will be loved, its getting hot, pup - Freeform, title because reasons, yes mali allowed me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: Black is a stripper. A very successful one, you might even say the most successful. As the best in the scene, his dancing became less and less anjoyable, turning into a boring routine. But maybe a certain watcher can change that?





	Lust in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLadyMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyMalice/gifts).



Black liked being a stripper. Sure, the job didn't have a good reputation, but the money and the freedom it gave him were amazing. Of course, you had to be confident and strong, and demand the respect, safety and extra charges you deserved, or just wanted. And don’t leave all of the background business to a manager. After he found out just how much of his hard-earned money the old fatass he had as manager first got, he obviously decided to take the matter into his own hands. The girl that recommended him to try that creepy bastard was the only one he didn't take over after two weeks. 

Now, he only danced when he wanted to. He had been quite popular before, but he found that after his dances became a rarity, his popularity seemed to be skyrocketing. Of course, he also planned the shows himself now, making them just the right amount of classy and dirty to enrapture his audience. The fees for his shows went up nearly as fast as his popularity, but the demand didn’t stop. A “Blacklight show” was now considered a luxury good, a decadent fantasy for anyone that could pay enough. 

This night a show was booked for some new company’s milestone celebration. Not much of a milestone if they could only pay for one of his dances he thought, amused. But since they had booked a whole club, a few of his girls and boys, and himself, he was still getting a decent amount of money out of this. Especially from the deal with the club owner. Another fool that couldn’t resist his charms and silver tongue. 

Apparently, there was a good mix of male and female workers in the crowd, the company selling some kind of sextoys. Figures they would be pretty open, he thought while getting ready for the main event of the evening. His Show. He checked his own and the outfits of his background dancers one last time, finding everything up to his standards. Showtime.  
He strode up to the front of the stage, spotlights and eyes following him until he stopped. Giving the front row a seducing look and a confident smile, he let the music take over his body, and began to move. 

At this point his dance was well practiced routine. He was already starting to get bored of it and working on another improved program, but it would take a while to get it ready for the stage, since he hated doing things halfhearted. He was a perfectionist after all. Sadly, he always got bored of the shows way faster than he could get a good new one running. 

He allowed himself to enjoy the attention of the crowd for a bit. This was the good side of being able to do his show blindfolded. He loved seeing the admiration, the hazy eyes, the pure lust he made people feel just by watching him. The power he held over them with a simple sway of his hips. A high he loved. As he let his eyes wander, confident smirk on his face, occasionally giving an especially entranced watcher a wink, he got a weird feeling. A feeling like he was being watched. 

Obviously, he was, the gazes of a hundred people clung to his every movement, but instead of making him feel empowered, like the others, this... It was making him feel self-conscious. As if he was getting examined. Like a rabbit trying to hide from something way more intelligent and dangerous than a wolf.

Searching the crowd, he found the source. Half hidden in the shadows, someone was watching him intently. Only his glowing eye lights even gave away someone was there, because other than the rest, this watcher didn't press closer to the stage, as if he didn’t want to be seen.

Black shivered. The intensity of that gaze.... That was something new. As if the other could see way more than the naked bone he was showing freely, no, more like he could strip him to his core, looking into his very soul. This dance didn't feel like his practiced routine anymore, he didn't even feel the rest of the crowd anymore. It felt as if he was only dancing for this one watcher, his eyes never leaving Black's moving body, and he didn't want them to. 

This was something new, something he didn't even feel when he started stripping, and he loved it. It made him almost feel shy, as if he was undressing for the first time for a lover. The eyes spoke of desire far darker than the shallow lust he usually saw on his watchers faces. Promising a world of pleasure for a price way too high and laughably low at the same time. They drew him in like the strong current of a maelstrom. He kept on dancing, feeling hotter and hotter, the heat rising to his face and making him flush lightly. He was slowly losing himself in the dance and the fantasy. If he wasn’t this experienced, the eyes probably would have him pinned, unable to move, but his body was on autopilot.

The music stopped, waking him from the trance he had been in. Breathing heavily, it took him a second to get his face to form his usual smirk, but he couldn't show weakness now. Not in the spotlight. The applause was deafening as always, screaming, whistling, clapping, stomping people all because of him, but after this show it didn't really matter. He was still looking into those eyes, afraid they would disappear as soon as he looked away, now that the dance had ended. 

But his background dancers came up and bowed with him, and as soon as they got up, the eyes were really gone. He knew it. Why did he even hope for that person to stay. They were here, it was obvious they only wanted to see the show. Stupid to get excited by someone watching him, there were so many.  
But still... something had been different. Something he didn't know he craved but now, after experiencing it... he knew he needed it.

Angry, he turned and walked backstage as fast as he could allow himself without showing his irritation. He would not lose it over some idiot staring at him, ultimately ending in him losing money, so he kept it all in. Suddenly he felt frustrated and exhausted. Getting backstage, he slipped into his after-show robe, made from black satin with a seam of teal silk and started to get the makeup and glitter off his face. Just continue. It was all just a new fantasy, so why wouldn’t you be able to feel the same way for another viewer with an intense gaze. Things would be fine.

He could hear his security guard talking to someone. Did some obnoxious fan want to see him after the show again? He was not in a mood for that and his makeup was already gone. Looking up to see what was going on in the mirror nearly made him forget breathing. Talking with his security, half hidden in the shadows was a tall skeleton. He didn't even look at the security guy as he talked to him, in a smooth baritone as Black registered absentmindedly, no, he was looking straight at him. Straight into his eyes through the mirror. It was the same intense gaze. 

Irritated, confused, and happy, he just waited for their talk to end. A small voice inside him screamed, begged for him to go to them, to find out more about this stranger, to make sure he'd never leave again, but his pride wouldn't let him. So, he continued dressing down, as not to show the other any indications of his feelings. When he was almost done, at the point he would normally put his clothes on again and tend to other matters, his security guy came towards him, with the other skeleton in tow. 

"Boss, I think you need to speak with this one. He wants to become your bodyguard for some reason. I already told him we are not hiring, but he won't listen and insisted on hearing it from you. I'll leave you to it, if you need me just call." He said, heading out of his dressing room, probably to check on the others. Black turned in his chair, legs crossed and looked up at the other, a confident, satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Since you wanted to hear it from me so badly: I don't intend on hiring anyone, least of all new security, and even less likely without any references, or a proper application. Now, tell me why you want this so badly. Try to convince me." His eyes widened slightly as the other immediately dropped down onto one knee, bowing his head before looking up at him with fire in his eyes. 

"I don't want to be part of your security personnel. I want to be your bodyguard. Honestly, I don't care for the rest of them, but you... I saw you dancing and I was…enraptured. You are magnificent, your body divine. Too tempting. Sooner or later somebody will try to get their hands on you, to own you for more than a dance. I know you are always on guard yourself and that you already have guards, but believe me they are not devoted enough to oppose to some of those going after you. You need more. I’ve seen the abyss and I am determined enough to never let them get to you.” He elaborated, quickly glancing down again, as if he was afraid to show too much. His explanation was perfectly crafted, just the right amounts of logic and wild emotion in his arguments and voice. But Black already knew. He had seen it. The fire, the darkness, the endless hunger in his eyes. He felt like looking into a hole without bottom, and he knew there was no turning back once he made his decision. But he had already decided his fate when he looked into those eyes for the first time. 

"It’s no use hiding your face. I saw you. I said, if you really want this, convince me." he whispered, leaning forward and lightly running his fingers over the others spine.   
The other got up, chuckling, and put his hands on the chairs armrests, towering over him before leaning down, kissing his neck. His hands started roaming Blacks body, gently but intently pushing off the robe. Drawing his head back once more, he looked Black straight into the eyes with a smug grin, and as one of his eyes lit up with orange magic he murmured

 

"I know.".

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh that was fun. I literally wrote this at 2 am on public transport (well most of it). Inspiration and time are a great combination :D   
> Also wrote all of that in a chat with Mali first, that was a fun reaction when she woke up.
> 
> Check out my tumblr (nencheese)!


End file.
